Portable terminals are developed to provide wireless communication between users. As technology has advanced, mobile terminals now provide many additional features beyond simple telephone conversation. For example, mobile terminals are now able to provide additional functions such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), E-mail, games, remote control of short range communication, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and many more. With the plurality of features now provided, a mobile terminal has effectively become a necessity of daily life.
According to the related art, portable terminals may be equipped with a touchscreen. In addition to providing a display functionality such as displaying a User Interface (UI), the touchscreen allows a user to provide input to the portable terminal. For example, the UI may display at least one item with which a user may interact. The item may be a media file such as a video file, a music file, and/or the like.
According to the related art, portable terminals may be used to edit files. For example, a portable terminal may be used to edit a media file. However, portable terminals suffer from several deficiencies that render the use of a portable terminal to edit a file cumbersome and thus inconvenient to a user. A non-exhaustive list of the deficiencies of portable terminals according to the related art include limited processing power, lack of intuitive methods for inputting commands to the portable terminal, and/or the like.
According to the related art, applications provided for portable terminals provide very limited functions for editing files. For example, applications provided for portable terminals allow for only very basic image/video editing functions such as, for example, a brightness/contrast adjustment function, a zoom function, a seek-to-position function, and a volume adjustment function.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for providing an improved editing of media in a portable terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.